Los temores que están en mi corazón
by NiXeNeN
Summary: Después de haber perdido las esperanzas tras 9 años de no poder regresar a Cefiro las chicas al fin regresan. Como enfrentar al miedo al no saber si su amor aun está ahí o ya las han olvidado? Habrán cambiado o aun seguirán siendo los mismo? Nuevamente tendrán que luchar o Al fin podrán estar en Céfiro en Paz?
1. Capitulo 1: Adiós a la Esperanza?

**Los temores que están en mi corazón**

**Autora: **NiXeNeN

**Summari****:** Después de haber perdido las esperanzas tras 9 años de no poder regresar a Cefiro las chicas al fin regresan. Como enfrentar al miedo al no saber si su amor aun está ahí o ya las han olvidado? Habrán cambiado o aun seguirán siendo los mismo? Nuevamente tendrán que luchar o Al fin podrán estar en Céfiro en Paz?

**Disclaimer**: :) Las guerreras mágicas, y todos sus personajes son solamente de las Clamp, no gano nada con esto así que no me demanden que soy pobre y de familia numerosa =). La historia es de mi total autoría

**Capitulo 1: Adiós a la Esperanza?**

**Tokio, Japón. **

Nos encontramos en la gran ciudad de Tokio, es invierno, se puede observar en las calles, en cada mostrador, como esa fecha tan especial se acerca, esa fecha en la que las personas visten de rojo, se regalan Flores, chocolates y hasta peluches en nombre del amor. Es el día antes del 14 de febrero, el Día de San Valentín, día mundialmente famoso por ser la fecha en la que las personas se animan a confesar su amor, o simplemente reafirman, aunque una persona en especial no se ve muy contenta por cierta fecha, su opinión a este día es totalmente diferente.

Se puede observar como una joven de unos 23 años, camina rumbo a la torre, se encuentra pensando en lo inútil de ese día, ella es la persona que esta en contra de San Valentín, no es que no sienta amor, ella es un persona que siempre lo a demostrado hacia su familia y amigos, pero simplemente no cree que ese día puede llegar a ser especial, para ella es un día en que las empresas productoras de las tarjetas, chocolates y flores decidieron crear para así poder vender sus productos. Aunque no duda en comprarles un detalle a su familia y amigas, pero simplemente por puro compromiso.

Pronto llega a la Gran Torre, y sube hasta el ultimo piso, en donde se encuentra con que esa parte esta repletamente llena y entre tantas personas busca a sus 2 mejores amigas, logrando así a lo lejos divisar a una joven hermosa de gran estatura, delgada y con un largo cabello color azul. Junta a esta joven se encuentra otra un poco más bajita, pero no menos hermosa, de cabellos pelirrojos, que al notar la presencia de su amiga comienza a llamarla y avanzando hacia donde esta se encontraba para así poder llegar a abrazarla y saludarla.

La joven Pelirroja al llegar al lado de la primera joven, la abraza con gran fuerza, ya que su emoción era grandísima, mientras que la de cabello azul solo se les queda observando.

- Lucy, ya déjala, la vas a asfixiar, es mi turno de saludarla – Pidió la joven, viendo que la pobre chica ya no podía respirar.

- Eh, Aaaaa lo siento mucho Marina, pero es que estoy tan emocionada de verla, hace mucho que no te veíamos Anais - Respondió Lucy mientras se separaba y dejaba que la otra chica saludara a su amiga.

- Que tal chicas?, perdón por no haber venido antes en serio – Se disculpo mientras se acercaban a la cafetería y se sentaban en una mesa un poco apartada del barullo. – Se que es mucho tiempo y lo lamento realmente, pero es que la universidad me a quitado la mayoría del tiempo en serio lo lamento.

- Ya Anais no te preocupes, te perdonamos no mas por que prometiste quedarte 1 semana entera en Japón eee

- Es verdad Anais ya lo prometiste y no te puedes retractar, mira que desde navidad que no te veíamos, y solo te vimos 2 días, pero me da mucho gusto de volverte a ver amiga – Dice Lucy mientras sonreía muy abiertamente, la verdad se encontraba muy feliz de volver a estar juntas nuevamente.

- A mi también me da gusto volver a verlas, pero los prometo que ya muy pronto regresare a Japón y ahora si definitivamente, ya que en junio termino la universidad – Responde muy emocionada. –Pero cuéntenme que tal están ustedes, como le va con la escuela, que han hecho últimamente, que tal van en todo. – Pregunta muy emocionada, aunque no lo pareciera ella a esta sufriendo al no tener a sus amigas cercas y verlas de nuevo es como si de pronto tomara un chocolate caliente, que le calienta todo el cuerpo y el corazón y le diera energías de seguir adelante.

- Pues a mi me va muy bien, estoy en tramites de titulación, y para mayo podré tener mi titulo en Veterinaria, y pues, nada interesante a ocurrido, todo igual, hermanos enfadosos y sobre protectores y el dojo, no hay mas – Dice alegremente.

- Pues a mi no me va tan bien como quisiera – Dice un poco desanimada – Pero pues que se le puede hacer, en la escuela todo va muy bien, aunque no es lo que a mi me gustaría estudiar, pero todo sea por las empresas de papá – responde no muy convencida.

- Oye Marina – pregunta un poco preocupada

- Dime Lucy

- Que es eso que no te tiene muy contenta, sabemos que estudiar Administración de empresas no es la carrera que elegiste pero pues hasta ahora no te has quejado, que es lo que no nos has dicho?

- No quisiera arruinar el momento chicas, mejor después se los platico, no quisiera ponerlas tristes.

- No te preocupes Marina, recuerda que no es bueno guardarse las tristezas para una misma, si no pregúntaselo a Lucy que ya aprendió la lección verdad Lucy?.

- Así es Marina, puedes contar con nosotras, recuerda que somos tus amigas, y si no podemos resolver tu problema por lo menos te podrás desahogar.

- De acuerdo, la verdad es que tengo un gran problema con mi padre. Resulta que esta empeñado en quererme comprometer con el hijo de uno de sus amigos, la verdad es que el no es mala persona, es muy bueno, divertido, guapo y hasta cierto punto me atrae, pero lo malo es que el no es…

- Que él no es Guru Clef verdad? – pregunta Anais que desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la guerrera mágica del agua

- Ee como lo supiste Anais, yo nunca les dije nada -

- Queeeeeee – Pregunta Lucy estupefacta – No sabia que estabas enamorada de Guru Clef, por que nunca nos lo dijiste, yo nunca me imagine que te enamorarías de Guru Clef, pensé que tu amor estaba dirigido a Ascot.

- Ascot?, No el es simplemente un amigo y perdón por no decirles antes chicas pero es que me dio mucha pena, y como nunca pude llegar a decirle mis sentimientos no creí que fuera relevante – Contesto un poco consternada.

- Se que para ti a sido muy doloroso el no haber podido regresar a Cefiro, ya que tu ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de demostrarle tus sentimientos, la verdad, yo también al principio creí que tu dolor era dirigido a que estabas enamorada de Ascot, pero luego saque conclusiones y me di cuenta que el verdadero causante era Guru Clef.

- Se que han sido unos años difíciles, ya han pasado 9 años, todas hemos sufrido por no haber podido regresar a Cefiro, y me duele el no poder ver como Cefiro resplandecía ahora que no necesitaba de un pilar que velara por el – Comenta Lucy un poco nostálgica

- Si cuando lo vimos en el cielo se veía hermoso pero no es lo mismo, aunque cefiro se rige por la fuerza de la voluntas, en nuestro mundo no es así y por más que hemos intentado regresar, esto se nos ha sido negado. Es por eso que yo ya perdí toda esperanza de regresar – Responde Anais un poco triste

- Anais? – Pregunta Marina impresionada – No lo puedo creer de ti, todavía me lo esperaría de mi pero no de ti, cuando fue que perdiste toda la esperanza? – Pregunta viendo directamente a Anais.

- El día en que tuve que partir a Londres a estudia medicina, lo siento chicas, yo no se los quería decir, pero elegí estudia lejos por lo mismo, cada vez que vengo y veo la Torre de Tokio, siento como mi corazón se rompe por el simple hecho de no poder volver a ver a aquellas persona, y mas a Paris, me dolía el corazón verlas tan triste cada vez que intentábamos regresar, como poco a poco se iba apagando la luz en los ojos de Lucy, como poco a poco Marina, tu humor iba cambiando, como yo iba cambiando también, lo siento.

- Anais por que nunca nos dijiste como te sentías, que te duele tanto estar aquí en la torre jamás comentaste nada – Responde Lucy igualmente llorando

- Esto es lo que yo no quería, que ustedes se sintieran mal, son mis amigas, mis hermanas, y yo no quería verlas sufrir. Es por eso que yo no dije nada.

- Eres buena dando consejos pero tu no los tomas para ti, debes de confiar en nosotras, las tres hemos sufrido y el haber ido a Cefiro nos marco de por vida, es como si Cefiro nos hubiera arrancado el corazón y nos lo estuviera destruyendo poco a poco. Se que es doloroso, pero tenemos que superarlo chicas, hay que seguir con nuestras vidas, aunque ciertamente desearía poder regresar a Cefiro aunque sea por una ves y poder librarme del fantasma que me atormenta y poder declararle mi amor a Clef.

- Yo igualmente quisiera regresar y ver que todos se encuentren bien, y ver nuevamente a Latis y poder saber si lo que me dijo antes de irme eran ciertas. – Comenzando nuevamente a llorar

- Aunque se que es imposible, de igual manera me gustaría regresar, saber que el esta bien, y poder seguir con mi vida, sin tristezas, sabiendo que el y todos los demás aun nos recuerdan tanto como nosotras a ellos. Desearía regresar una vez más.

- Si lo deseo con todo el corazón quiero ver Cefiro y lo quiero ver a él, Latis deseo verte otra vez.

De pronto se puede ver como del medallón de Lucy sale una gran luz, que siega a las tres chicas las cuales no pueden reaccionar al rápido destello, y de pronto se encuentran cayendo desde el cielo. Ellas se encuentran felices al percatarse de su regreso a Cefiro pero luego se dan cuenta de que a unos cuantos metros se estrellarían o mas bien dicho caerían en el mar, y pronto comienzan a gritar a todo pulmón.

Pronto un ave gigante las rescata dejando atónitas a las 3 muchachas.

Ya estando a salvo las chicas respiran profundamente y ahora si se disponen a observar hacia donde se dirigían, y a lo lejos pudieron ver el enorme castillo. Una a una, se preguntaron ¿Qué las esperaba dentro del castillo? ¿Aun se acordarían de ella? ¿Acaso las estarían esperando?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal, que les pareció el primer capitulo, un poco dramático, triste, bueno, malo?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, este es mi segundo Fic de las guerreras, y la verdad me esmere con esta historia. Son las 12:37 de la madrugada del 20 de Nov del 2007 en que termino de escribir este primer cap, la verdad desde que comencé a escribir mis dedos no dejaron de teclear, estoy realmente inspirada y tenia que aprovechar, además no podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, de poder escribir un fic de uno de mis animes favorito.

Es por eso que les pido que me den su opinión, si realmente les gusto. La verdad no se que tantos capítulos vallan a ser ya que apenas y acabo de terminar el primero, pero espero que sea de un cap.

Bueno, espero que la hayan disfrutado leyéndola, como yo escribiéndola.

Así que dudas, comentarios, jitomates, lechugas, todo tipos de ensalada, almohadas, cojines, flores, chocolates, etc. todo lo que quieran, excepto virus, (ya q suficiente con los que ya tiene mi computadora jajaja). Díganmelo en un Reviews.

Me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo de esta historia, por la misma pagina, en el mismo link. Jajajaja

Hasta luego, Sean felices, coman frutas y verduras y pórtense bien.


	2. Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas a Cefiro

**Los temores que están en mi corazón**

**Autora:** NiXeNeN

**Summari:** Después de haber perdido las esperanzas tras 9 años de no poder regresar a Cefiro las chicas al fin regresan. Como enfrentar al miedo al no saber si su amor aun está ahí o ya las han olvidado? Habrán cambiado o aun seguirán siendo los mismo? Nuevamente tendrán que luchar o Al fin podrán estar en Céfiro en Paz?

**Disclaimer:** (Las guerreras mágicas, y todos sus personajes son solamente de las Clamp, no gano nada con esto así que no me demanden que soy pobre y de familia numerosa). La historia es de mi total autoría.

_**Esta historia la inicie el 20 de nov del 2007, 5 años después al fin me decido a continuar con esta historia. Y me he decidido a seguirla y terminarla. Es una promesa. Aunque tarde mil años seguiré escribiendo, más que nada, por el amor que le tengo a la serie y porque me encanta escribir, aunque no soy muy buena, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero les guste este capítulo.**_

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón

La luz y la sombra estoy abrazando ahora

Persiguiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

Y así con orgullo el amor renacerá...

El color del ocaso esta...

Tan hermoso y tan triste...

Dentro de mi estrecho corazón hay un mar de tanto brotar lágrimas...

Ahora la brillante luz no volverá aquí...

Mañana como viento corriendo libre yo quiero ir...

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón

La luz y la sombra estoy abrazando ahora

Persiguiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

Y un día mi búsqueda al fin...

Me llevara a un esplendoroso futuro...

- Yo igualmente quisiera regresar y ver que todos se encuentren bien, y ver nuevamente a Latis y poder saber si lo que me dijo antes de irme eran ciertas. – Comenzando nuevamente a llorar

- Aunque se que es imposible, de igual manera me gustaría regresar, saber que el esta bien, y poder seguir con mi vida, sin tristezas, sabiendo que el y todos los demás aun nos recuerdan tanto como nosotras a ellos. Desearía regresar una vez más.

- Si lo deseo con todo el corazón quiero ver Cefiro y lo quiero ver a él, Latis deseo verte otra vez.

De pronto se puede ver como del medallón de Lucy sale una gran luz, que siega a las tres chicas las cuales no pueden reaccionar al rápido destello, y de pronto se encuentran cayendo desde el cielo. Ellas se encuentran felices al percatarse de su regreso a Cefiro pero luego se dan cuenta de que a unos cuantos metros se estrellarían o mas bien dicho caerían en el mar, y pronto comienzan a gritar a todo pulmón.

Pronto un ave gigante las rescata dejando atónitas a las 3 muchachas.

Ya estando a salvo las chicas respiran profundamente y ahora si se disponen a observar hacia donde se dirigían, y a lo lejos pudieron ver el enorme castillo. Una a una, se preguntaron ¿Qué las esperaba dentro del castillo? ¿Aun se acordarían de ella? ¿Acaso las estarían esperando?

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas a Cefiro.**

Mientras eran transportadas por el ave, las chicas pudieron apreciar el bello paisaje de cefiro, tal y como estaban la primera vez que fueron transportadas a ese maravilloso mundo. Las montañas flotantes, el mar azul, el hermoso cielo, pareciera como si nunca cefiro hubiera sufrido la pérdida del pilar. Al darse cuenta de eso, las chicas se sintieron realmente felices, ya que los cefirianos pudieron sobrevivir sin tener que arriesgar la vida de una persona por tener la mayor fuerza de voluntad.

En todo el trayecto, ninguna de las chicas dijo algo, prefirieron apreciar el paisaje. Al llegar frente al castillo quedaron aun más maravilladas por que este se veía realmente imponente.

En la puerta principal había una persona que las estaba esperando, en cuando las 3 bajaron del ave, esta desapareció tal como la vez en que llegaron al bosque del silencio por primera vez. De pronto las chicas sintieron como eran rodeadas por unos brazos femeninos que las estrujaban sin dejarlas respirar. Era su gran amiga Caldina, que a pesar de haber pasado varios años seguía con la misma figura esbelta, auque se le veía ya un poco mayor, pero hermosa como siempre, además de que ahora su ropa ya no era tan escotada.

- Chicas me da gusto volver a verlas, no saben cuanto las extrañábamos, en cuanto Guru Clef nos dijo que sintió su presencia y que había enviado a una criatura, me puse tan feliz que vine corriendo a la entrada principal, y no iba a permitir que ninguna otra persona las recibiera – Dijo mientras abrazaba a una por una ahora con menos fuerza

- Gracias Caldina, nosotras también los extrañábamos, y nos da mucho gusto el que se encuentren muy bien - contesto Lucy tan enérgica como siempre

- Oye Caldina? - Pregunto dudosa Marina – Si no es molestia, podrías soltarnos, es que la pobre de Anais ya se esta poniendo azul ya que no puede respira – dijo riendo como la chica de cabellos dorados intentaba que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

Caldina volteo a ver a las 3 y se da cuenta, que aun las seguía abrazando, y vio como Anais se encontraba ya poniéndose morada ante la falta de oxigeno. Cuando las soltó la pobre de Anais inhalo todo el aire que podía de un jalon. Al reponerse la joven también respondió al abrazo de su querida amiga Caldina.

- Bien, ahora entremos al palacio. – Dijo Caldina muy feliz.

Las chicas no lo pensaron 2 veces, ya que aun les faltaban por ver a varias personas, y entre ellas, aquellos chicos de los cuales hace poco se encontraban hablando.

Al entrar al castillo, caminaron por varios pasillos, ya crean que estaban perdidas, de pronto, frente a ellas se encontraba una puerta bastante amplia, la cual se veía muy pesada, la cual sin ni siquiera tocarla esta se abrió. Dando paso a una inmensa luz que las obligo a cubrirse los ojos. Al desaparecer, las chicas pudieron observar como dentro de la habitación los esperaban, Presea, Ráfaga, Latis y un joven de unos 28 años, muy apuesto a la vista de la chica peliazul.

Al entrar a la habitación las chicas fueron recibidas por los brazos de Presea, luego fue el turno de Ráfaga quien las abrazo muy contento. Al llegar el turno de Latis, las chicas (y mas Lucy) quedaron impresionadas que este les sonreía y sin mucha pena abrazo a cada una, dejando al final a la pelirroja chica, que al verse envuelta en los brazos del chico que amaba se percato de que en estos últimos años si havia crecido y bastante ya que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, siendo que antes sobrepasaba un poco de su cintura.

- Te extrañe – Le susurro Latis en el oído a Lucy.

La pelirroja solo se sonrojo.

- Yo también te extrañe. – Le contesto.

Latis y Lucy se sentían como si estuvieran solos en la habitación. Pero se percataron que todos se les quedaban viendo. Las mujeres los veían con corazones en los ojos y los hombres los veían un poco extrañados por el comportamiento del espadachín.

Los dos se separaron un poco sonrojados.

El desconocido tosido para así llamar la atención. Todos voltearon a verlo y escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Este se les acerco un poco y las chicas pudieron notar que el desconocido se les hacia conocido, hasta que Marina se percato de que quien estaba frente a ellas era Guru Clef, estaban realmente impresionadas por el cambio que había dado.

- Sean bienvenidas chicas, nos da un gusto que pudieran regresar a Cefiro – Les hablo él. Su voz sonaba mas madura, pero era la voz de Guru Clef

- Guru Clef? – Preguntaron impresionadas las 3.

- Pero que cambiado estas – Dijo Marina un poco sonrojada mientras lo veía de arriba hacia abajo. Ya que si se había enamorado del cuando tenía la apariencia de un niño, como no hacerlo ahora que tenía la apariencia de todo un hombre.

- Te vez muy bien – Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

- Es un gusto volverte a ver – Dijo Anaís tan tranquila como se le conocia.

Guru Clef estaba un poco sonrojado por las miradas que le daban las chicas. A pesar de que ya tenía un par de años que había decido cambiar su apariencia, no se acostumbraba a las miradas impresionadas que les daban las personas.

- Gracias chicas – Dijo apenado – De nueva cuenta les digo sean bienvenidas, es un placer que regresaran y puedan apreciar los cambios que se han hecho en nuestro planeta y en los planetas vecinos.

- Oh si, - Dijo Lucy muy emocionada – Estoy deseosa de ver todo Cefiro. Por fin, después de 9 años de estar deseándolo por fin se cumple mi deseo.

- Aunque – Dijo Anaís en voz muy baja. Al ver la mirada de ilusión de sus amigas y las caras de felicidad de los cefirianos decidió mejor no continuar con la frase. Simplemente sonrió a sus amigos.

- Pero que estamos esperando – Dijo Caldina muy emocionada – Latis, por que no llevas a las chicas a dar un paseo por los alrededores, para que vean un poco de Cefiro. Mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de organizarles una fiesta de bienvenida a las chicas. Aprovecharemos que hoy llegan de visita las princesas de Cizeta y Fharem.

- Tata y Tatra van a venir? – Pregunto Marina.

- Así es, desde que ustedes evitaron que los planetas vecinos intentaran conquistar Cefiro se hicieron acuerdos con los 3 planetas y mediante tratados nos hemos estado apoyando unos a otros y ahora tenemos muy buena relación con los tres planetas – Comento Guru Clef.

- Increíble – Dijo sorprendida Lucy – Pero quien dirige ahora el planeta de Autozam si águila ya no está? – Pregunto un poco triste.

- Pues se realizo una votación en el planeta, y ellos decidieron que Geo se encargara del planeta y tiene como su mano derecha a Zaz. – Contesto ahora Latis quien los conocía muy bien ya que el vivió por un tiempo en Autozam.

- Oh que bien, me da gusto por Geo, ya que es una gran persona.

- Bueno, ahora si chicas, a donde les gustaría que las llevara – Les pregunto Latis.

- Yo – Dijo Anaís – Si no les molesta, me gustaría mejor descansar un poco antes de salir.

- Claro, si quieres te llevo a tu habitación? – Le pregunto Presea.

- si por favor – Dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Saben? – Dijo Marina – Como que me estoy empezando a sentir un poco mareada, yo también preferiría descansar un poco. – Dijo con una sonrisita.

- Entonces yo también las acompaño – dijo Lucy preocupada por sus amiga.

- Oh noo Lucy – Dijo Marina – Tu ve tranquila. No te preocupes por nosotras. Ya iremos nosotras después a ver un poco. Tú disfruta tu paseo con Latis – Y le lanzo una mirada picarona.

Lucy entendió rápidamente que lo que hicieron sus amigas fue el darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con Latis y muy feliz les dio un abrazo y se fue junto a Latis.

- Bueno – Dijo Presea – Entonces las llevo a su habitación.

- En realidad a mi no – Dijo Marina – Si no les molesta, les puedo ayudar? La verdad es que no me siento mal, era simplemente que quería dejar solos a los tortolitos – Comento con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que si queridita. Y tu Anaís, que prefieres hacer? – pregunto Caldina esperanzada que la muchacha se quedara.

- A mí si me gustaría descansar un poco. Siendo sincera, estoy agotada, ya que realice un viaje de más de 8 horas y me fui directamente a ver a las chicas, por lo que he dormido muy poco. – dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes amiga, tú descansa, ya después tendremos tiempo para platicar.

-Si – contesto Anaís

- Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación.

Salieron Presea Y Anaís con rumbo a las habitaciones. Mientras que una Caldina muy emocionada empezaba a mencionar lo que se necesitaría para la fiesta de esa noche. Marina solo se reía de ella. Sonreía mucho, estaba muy feliz de estar en Cefiro, y más por ver a Guru Clef, al que no le podía despegar la vista, entre comentario y comentario de Caldina le lanzaba una mirada a Clef quien al igual que ella se reía de las locuras que quería planear Caldina.

- Por cierto – Dijo Marina – Donde estan Ascot y Paris? - Pregunto impresionada de que ellos no estuvieran en su llegada.

Por estar tan emocionadas, no que se percataron de la falta de los dos chicos.

- Ascot está en uno de los pueblos ayudando en la construcción de unas casas – Contesto Ráfaga.

- Y Paris está en una de las ciudades hablando con los ciudadanos, ya que Paris ahora es el príncipe de Cefiro, y muy pronto será coronado Rey – Le platico Clef

- Rey? En serio? – Estaba impresionada

- Así es, aunque ahora no dependemos de el poder de un pilar, necesitábamos de una persona que dirigiera Cefiro, por lo que las personas pidieron que esa persona fuera Paris, ya que él ha tenido mucho trato con los Cefirianos por haber vivido en varios entre ellos antes de que ustedes llegaran por primera vez, además de que lo reconocían como el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda.

- No me lo esperaba, - Siguió impresionada – Espero que lleguen pronto, tengo muchos deseos de verlos. "_Aunque no sé como Anaís vaya a reaccionar al ver a Paris. Ya que ella perdió toda esperanza de regresar" _pensaba Marina.

- Marina – Le hablo Caldina – Porque no nos esperas aquí?. Iré a preparar un poco de te y traeré unas galletas para ponernos manos a la obra.

- Quieres que te ayude – Le pregunto.

- No te preocupes. Me llevare a Ráfaga para que me ayude. Tú hazle compañía Guru Clef. – Le dijo Caldina mientras le hacia una seña a Guru Clef.

El tosio un poco y frunció el seño. El entendió claramente que Caldina lo quería dejas a solas con Marina.

- "_Esa Caldina, que se cree Cupido". – _Muy bien Caldina. Aquí los esperamos.

Y salieron de la habitación Caldina seguido de Rafaga. Marina y Clef se fueron a sentar en los sillones que había en la habitación. Cada uno se sentó en un sillón. Estaban serios y nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como iniciar la conversación.

- Y que han hecho en estos últimos años? – Le pregunto de pronto Guru Clef.

- No mucho – Dijo ella sonrojada – Después de regresar a Tokyo, Lucy, Anaís y yo nos volvimos mas unidas. – En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa - Terminamos la secundaria y decidimos estudiar juntas la preparatoria. Visitábamos muy frecuentemente la torre, con la esperanza de regresar a Cefiro. – su cara cambio a una de tristeza - o mínimo ver nuevamente la imagen de céfiro reflejado en las nubes, pero no pasaba nada. Poco a poco nos fuimos deprimiendo un poco, pero no perdíamos las esperanzas. Después nos graduamos de la preparatoria y cada una tomo caminos distintos. Se nos hizo más difícil el vernos seguido, pero a pesar de todo tratábamos de no perdernos de vista.

- Me da mucho gusto que a pesar de todo aun sigan siendo amigas. Y lamento mucho el que no hubieran podido regresar. Aun no sé cómo es posible que hoy regresara, y no sé el porqué, lo que si se es que son muy bienvenidas y me da mucho gusto verlas a todas – Dijo resaltando la palabra todas para así ocultar lo que realmente quería decir, que estaba realmente feliz porque ella regresara.

- A nosotras también nos da gusto regresar. Estoy emocionada de conocer el nuevo céfiro, ver a nuestros amigos de los planetas vecinos. Ya no puedo esperar a que sea de noche para ver a todos reunidos. – Siguió diciendo ella muy emocionada.

Al verla así, tan relajada y emocionada Clef se puso a pensar en lo diferente que estaba ella. En estos 9 años había cambiado no solo en su aspecto físico, también en su carácter. Físicamente su cuerpo era más maduro, estaba muy hermosa aun más que las ninfas del bosque, las cuales eran consideradas los seres más bellos existentes en los 4 planetas.

Veía feliz que aun tenia su cabello azul tan largo como la primera vez que la conoció, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente pero muy lindo.

Su carácter a diferencia de la primera vez que la vio era tranquilo y maduro. Pareciera que estuviera hablando con la inquieta de Lucy, pero no, era ella, quien al parecer había dejado su mal carácter de niña consentida y había dejado paso a un carácter más sereno y alegre.

Ella también observo los cambios de Clef, el cual era obvio. Antes tenía la imagen de un niño de 10 años, ahora era el de un hombre. Traía puesto un traje blanco con decoraciones azules, se veía muy guapo y tenía su cabello corto el cual le quedaba muy bien, ya no utilizaba ese feo cuerno, ahora solo utilizaba una ligera tiara color plateada con una piedra azul en la frente. Al parecer cambio su insignia de Guru clef por una más discreta que el cuerno.

- Y dime Guru Clef, que han hecho ustedes estos años? – Pregunto ella mientras lo veía fijamente.

- Pues como ya les comentamos hace rato, hemos hecho muchos tratados con los planetas, no hemos tenido ningún problema de ningún tipo, los cefirianos han aceptado muy bien el cambio del sistema de céfiro. Gracias a que ya no hay necesidad de un pilar las personas ya no tienen miedo, lo que es bueno ya que, recuerda que el miedo creaba las creaturas que atacaban a los ciudadanos. También con el hecho de que Paris pronto será nombrado Rey me ha quitado muchas responsabilidades, ya no tengo tanta carga en mis hombros como antes, es por eso que decidí cambiar mi apariencia, además de que necesitaba de un cambio en mi vida. – Dijo Sonriente.

- Y la verdad es que te vez muy bien – ambos se sonrojaron – te vez muy guapo, y me da gusto que tengas menos cosas en que preocuparte. ¿Saves?. Desde que te conocí te he admirado, - Dijo un poco seria y sonrojada - ya que resististe a muchas cosas, siempre nos ayudaste a pesar de que Zagato te había atrapado, también el peso que cayó ante ti cuando volvimos por segunda vez, tuviste que tomar el control de todo, de proteger a los cefirianos sin importarte tu propia salud. Eres una gran persona que ha sacrificado muchas cosas por los demás. Me siento feliz de volver y verte así. Tranquilo y más relajado – Clef se sonrojo. No esperaba esas palabras de la guerrera del agua - Esto era lo que nosotras deseábamos. – Dijo ahora con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a hablar con mucha emocion – Regresar y ver un céfiro autosuficiente, y que las persona a las que queremos se encuentren bien y muy felices.

- Gracias Marina – contesto él emocionado por las palabras de ella.

Después se levanto y tendiéndole la mano le dijo.

- Te gustaría acompañarme a ver un poco de céfiro?

Ella muy feliz tomo la mano que él le ofrecía y se levanto y se puso frente a él. El era más alto que ella, pero solo por media cabeza, le llegaba hasta la nariz.

- Claro que si – Contesto emocionada.

- Entonces vamos.

Y se encaminaron rumbo a la salida del castillo.

Ella iba Feliz. Sentía que era un sueño. Esperaba que las cosas fueran bien, y poder declararle sus sentimientos. Y aunque no quería pensar en que en algún momento tuvieran que regresar a su mundo, prefirió disfrutar del tiempo que pase en Céfiro.

Pensaría en el presente, en lo que en estos momentos se encuentra viviendo y mas, lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ya otro día se preocuparía cuando llegue el momento de la despedida. Daria un paso a la vez. En estos momentos disfrutaría de la persona de la cual lleva años enamorada y buscaría la ocasión para declararle sus sentimientos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola**

**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Como ya mencione al principio deje esta historia por 5 años. Prometo que ahora si seguiré con la historia. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Se que esta un poco mmm raro, pero es la bienvenida. Es un capitulo introductorio.**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios. **

**Opinen por favor, son libres de expresarse, lo cual es provechoso para mi, ya que me ayuda a enterarme que les gusta, que no, que puedo mejorar, eliminar o modificar.**

**Con toda la confianza se aceptan las críticas.**

**Un saludo a todas las que hayan leído hasta aquí.**

**Vuelvo pronto con otro capitulo…**

**Saludos**

**NiXeNeN**

_**Siempre ve detrás de tus sueños, no permitas que alguien te los arrebate. Se persistente, que pronto se cumplirán tus sueños gracias a tu esfuerzo.**_

_**Actitud Positiva ante Todo.**_


End file.
